Breathe
by ricosuave111
Summary: Bigbang G-Dragon can't live without his troubled girlfriend, Chae Yoon Sun, and she can't live without him. They struggle to hold onto each other, especially as the cause of her fear returns and threatens to separate them, for good. GD Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

That XX, what does he have that I don't  
Why can't I have you  
That XX doesn't love you  
How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?

"Yoon Sun?" She heard his footsteps outside in the hallway, and buried her face in the carpet, trying hard not to let out a scream.

"Go away, go away, go away, please just disappear." She chanted over and over in her head, the darkness under her bed her blanket of security that hid her from the man out there. He was going to hurt her, she knew it. It always happened that way, and it was never her fault, at least that was what JiYong always told her.

Her pounding heart quieted for a few seconds. Maybe he would come for her again, save her from the demon out in the hall. The door to her room slowly opened, a rectangle of light appearing on the inside of the brown bedskirt. Static filled her ears and fear crushed in on her from all sides, squeezing the life out of her lungs and she gaped like a fish out of water trying to take breaths silently.

Fingers lifted up the bedskirt and the man got down on his hands and knees, JiYongs face coming into view and no one else's. At the sight of him, the fist around her lungs released and air rushed back into her lungs and the static faded away, a relieved smile on his face.

"You're under the bed, YoonSunnie." He smiled softly at her and held out his hand, which she took and scrambled out from under the bed, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her face into his collar. He tipped over with a thud and laughed lightly. His arms went back around her and drew her into him, stroking her tangled hair.

"Did you get scared again?" He asked gently, and she nodded, beyond relieved that it was just him. A choke wriggled out of her throat, and tears threatened to spill over. No, she was sick of crying. She had been crying for months, and she was done with it. After what happened, JiYong was the only one that made her fell safe again. He had saved her, twice. She was lucky her weepy spirit lately hadn't driven him away by now.

"You're okay now. I'm home, he can't get you with scary gayeon in the house." He quipped, and she laughed, pulling away from him, but his arms remained around her waist.

"Are you hungry? I can make dinner." She stood up shakily and he followed her, always insisting on having some sort of hold on her. He still looked concerned, and she still felt shaky. She didn't want to dwell on her fear, especially with JiYong there. The best way for her to deal with her trauma was to ignore it.

"I'll cook. You cooked yesterday." He said softly, and she agreed. She was a better cook, but it was fun to sit on the counter in her pajamas and watch him cook Haemul Pajeon. It was even more fun when he tried to make Kimchi fried rice, and fail. She climbed up onto the counter and JiYong started making dinner.

"Did you get much done?" She asked quietly, tugging on her loose teeshirt that she hadn't changed in days. Sleeping was optional for her, and would sneak out of her room to watch T.V. with Gaho.

"Yeah, Recording is taking its time, but we'll get there." She smiled, and he told her all that had happened, stories from throughout the day, and that he wanted to take her to work tomorrow.

"Why?" She asked, not particularly wanting to go.

"You always get so scared when you're here by yourself. I think it would be good for you to get outside again." Her heart dropped into her stomach. He sounded so excited about the idea, and she knew he was right, even if she didn't want him to be.

"Okay." She grumbled, and he grinned down at the food he was making, top teeth biting down on his lower lip. She smiled slightly watching him. Perfect was the only word she could use to describe him, and exactly what she needed. She didn't care that he was famous, although being away from him for so long sometimes was really hard, it was always worth it when he came home.

They talked for a while and ate dinner in front of the T.V., her legs slung over his lap, his hand on her knee.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked, and JiYong smiled and nodded, moving her legs and going to the T.V. to pick a movie. YoonSun liked children's movies, particularly Haiyo Mayazakis, but JiYong was much more mature in his movie watching habits, but he put on field of Fireflies for her anyway. He climbed back on the couch and she scooted over to make room for him, but he only pulled her back so that her legs were across his lag again.

"Do you want popcorn?" She asked in a small voice, and he shook his head, looking down at her and sliding his hand down her shin to toy with the bracelet around her ankle.

"I'm okay. Just don't fart on me." She giggled and Gaeyon jumped up on the couch and curled up next to Jiyong, letting out a satisfied huff of warm air. JiYong yawned a few times, but YoonSun never got tired anymore. She tried to look after him, but he wasn't too hard to look after, she was the troublesome one.

"Ji ji ji ji." she whispered, poking his cheek as he began to fall asleep. He jumped and looked at her surprised.

"I didn't fall asleep." He whined, and she grinned at him.

"Go to bed, sleepy." She said, poking him in the cheek for good measure. He yawned again and she sat up, leaning against him, and he rested his head on top of hers, draping an arm over her waist.

"I don't want too. You're not going to sleep again, so neither will I." He said, and she smiled. He's so stubborn.

"You have work tomorrow, you need sleep." He gripped onto me tighter, turning his head to rest his chin on the top of my head.

"You're coming to work too." He said, sounding suddenly awake. He stood up suddenly and scooped me up off the couch.

"Bed time!" He yelled, and carried me protesting into my room. he dropped me down on my bed and turned on the lamp, illuminating my paintings and messy room.

"I'm not tired, and I need to brush my teeth." I told him, stubborn, and he flopped down in my pink and white polka dot bean bag that he had gotten me for my birthday two months ago.

"Okay." He said, and closed his eyes. I huffed and got up off my bed and into the bathroom, getting ready for bed and pulling my tangled hair back into a ponytail, not even bothering to brush it out. I cam back out to find him sorting through my closet, looking at my sweaters.

"When do you want to go shopping?" He asked, and I sat down on my bed.

"Never?" I replied, and he laughed. I leaned back into my pillows and burrowed under the blankets.

"I want to get you another sweater." He said, and shut the closet door to come over and sit next to me, rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I don't need a sweater."

"You make my job so hard." He whined, leaning over to press his lips into my hairline.

"Why?" I asked, blushing at how affectionate he was being.

"You never want me to take care of you. I never want to see my beautiful one hurt." He murmured, resting his forehead on mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, snaking my arm out from under the blankets to grab a handful of his shirt.

"I'll be okay." I whispered softly, his breath on my face familiar and comforting. I turned my chin up to press my lips into his, lingering for a second.

"I love you, Strong Baby."


	2. Chapter 2

2:

YoonSun examined herself in the mirror. She had showered and done her hair and makeup for her day with JiYong, and tried to at least look the part of a icons girlfriend. She had on jeans and a red sweater with little white skills, and a warm green jacket over it. She picked up her bag and went out into the small kitchen where JiYong was waiting for her, toast wrapped in a napkin in his hand.

"You look beautiful." He told her, and she blushed.

"So do you." She joked, and he came around the counter to take her hand.

"I'm glad you're coming with. We can eat out after, if you want." He offered, as they put on their shoes and went down the stairs and outside, where his van was waiting to take him to the studio. He opened the door for her, and she got in, scooting over to make room for him after he shut the door. He greeted the driver, and they drove to YG, her staying quiet while JiYong talked. When we pulled up in front of the studio, JiYong opened the door and helped me out into the cold air, and I shivered under my warm jacket.

"Come on, Sunnie." He smiled at me, and I hooked a finger in his belt loop and stayed closed to his back. He led me thought the building and past people I didn't know. I cowered closer to him, and he retched back and wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

"You okay?" He asked, and I nodded, even though my breath was stuck in my throat. We passed through a door, to what I guessed must have been his groups studio. A man there who I didn't know, but JiYong greeted him, and I settled. He gave my hand a squeeze, and I slid away from him and went to sit on the couch and play on my phone.

"YoonSun! I haven't seen you in forever!" The door slammed shut and I jumped as Daesung ran across the room and launched himself onto the couch besside me.

"Daesung-ah!" I squealed, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Daesung was always cheerful, and became one of my closest friends when Bigbang became a group.

"Where have you been, Sunnie? I missed you and your american humor!" He hugged be back, and I looked up to see JiYong watching humorously.

"You're really early, Daesung." JiYong said, and Dae nodded.

"YoungBae sent me a text that she was coming. I missed Noona!" He yelled again, and hugged me again, crushing me.

"Dae, you're gonna kill me." I wheezed, and he released me.

"Sorry Noona. You got really skinny, huh?" She smiled and went back to her game, launching birds at wooden towers. Daesung went to talk to JiYong, and Youngbae and Seungri came later.

"Is SeungHyun not coming?" She asked YoungBae, tugging on his sleeve.

"He probably slept in again." He told her with a shy smile. She had known YoungBae almost as long as she had known Jiyong, but he had always been shy around her. Seunghyun was always silly, and drew her a picture the last time she visited him. She still had it, a silly looking elephant with a wide smile tacked up on her wall with her paintings.

"Too bad. He's weird." The recording went on, and she talked with Daesung and Seungri about everything that had happened in the world around her while she holed up in Jiyongs apartment for five months. They never asked her any questions, and that was how she intended to keep things. The less they talked about what had happened the sooner it would go away, and she would get better with it in the past.

Seunghyun burst into the studio half an hour later, in sweatpants and two coats, singing loudly and very, very off key.

"Goodmorning! Hello my dongsaeng!" He yelled again, and Youngbae shushed him. he came and sat by me, asking JiYong if he had any paper.

"Do you want another picture? The last one was really bad." He said, and JiYong warily handed him another piece of paper.

"She's going to hand this one up too, don't make it too weird." He warned, and I grinned at him. I would have it up, unless it was an embarrassing portrait. He turned his body so that I couldn't see what he was drawing, and I listened to Daesung recording.

"I can't move my arms." Seunghyun whined, and Seungri sat next to him.

"You're wearing two coats, Bingu."

Someone shook me awake, and I scrambled away from the hand on my arm.

"Ya, just me." Seunghyun let go of my arm and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're going to go eat." He said again, and passed me a paper. I took it with a smile and tucked it into my jacket pocket for later. Peering around the room, I found Daesung, Youngbae and Seunghyun.

"Where's JiYong?" I ask, not feeling quite panicked. At least I wasn't alone, Daesung was still here.

"He went with Seungri to talk to YG. He said he would meet us at the dining hall." Seungri told me, and shrugged on his coat and picking up his sneaker from across the room.

"Is he in trouble?" I asked, and Daesung laughed.

"He never gets in trouble." I smiled a little and boosted myself up off the couch, taking Daesung's hand and letting him pull me up off the couch.

I followed them down to the dining hall, one of my fingers in Dae's belt loop and keeping an eye out for creeps.

"Noona, would you like to stand on my feet?" Daesung asked, smiling, and I shook my head and took half a step away from him. I had stepped on his feet a few times, and Youngbae laughed every time as Daesung stumbled and I jumped away from him.

"Sorry." We went through the doors to the dining hall and I followed the boys to the back of the room, until Jiying and Seungri came into sight, at one of the back tables. I let go of Daesung and ran across the room to sit next to Jiyong, tacking a fistfull of his sleeve in my fist.

"Hyung, don't leave her with us. She's too much trouble." Seunghyun said with exaggerated frustration, and Jiyong just laughed.

"Shut up, Tabi." He said, and I leaned my head on Jiyong's forearm, not even realizing how uneasy I was when I was away from him. Youngbae came back with food a second later, and passed out bowls of stir-fried spicy pork. Seungri let out a hoot of approval and I cautiously tested the food.

"What did YG-ssi want?" I asked, and Jiyong swallowed his food.

"Dick pics?" I asked, slightly louder, and Daesung choked on his food.

"American humor!" Seungri screeched, and I snorted.

"No!" Jiyong yelled, pushing me in the shoulder.

"Yah, Yoonsun-ah. I'm embarrassed." He slumped over and dropped his forehead into the table. I laughed and ate more of my food, sharing a mischievous look with Daesung.

"Sorry." I muttered, totally not sorry.


End file.
